Years Years
by Pink10858
Summary: Years ago When the turtles were 5 years old they went to school in human form and is it true that they actually had there first love IN KINDERGARTEN!


Years Years

Years ago kindergarten was staring and Raphael, Donnie, Mikey, And Leo had watches to turn to humans when they go out in the day Leo's Human hair was blonde and blue eyes he was whitish he wore lots of blue and he learned more about humans Donatello's hair was Brown and Redish orange eyes he was tallest of his bro's and Leo was second tallest as he was as Mutant turtle Raphael had Brown hair and Amber eyes as usual he was 2nd smallest Mikey had dirty blonde hair and Baby blue eyes shortest nothing changed but there looks

The quad walked in first day of kindergarten

Mrs Torres there teacher said "Hi boys I'm Mrs. Torres what's your boys names?"

Leonardo said proudly "I'm Leonardo people call me Leo though and I'm the leader of them"

Raphael said boredly "Raphael people call me Raph"

Mikey said "Also the hot head!" he let out a giggle

Donatello said "Donatello the smart one and people call me Donnie"

Michelangelo said "I call him D sometimes"

Michelangelo said "Michelangelo People call me Mike or Mikey and I'm the awesome one and I'm cool and I LOVE PIZZA"

Mrs. Torres Said "Good cause every Friday we have pizza and play outside"

Mrs. Torres was Latino and had brown eyes and was 25 years old had 3 kids 5 Year old girl and 2 twins that were 1 years old 1 boy 1 girl 5 year old name was Lauren 1 year old boy was Joseph and girl was Lilliana Mrs. Torres's name was Diana Torres and was married since 18 she real nice and worked at a school and this was her only school for 2 years

Mikey yelled "YAY!"

Mrs. Torres said "Leo you sit at table one with that girl Gabby and 2 boys Jacob and Jonathan"

Leonardo was a little scared of Jacob and Jonathan cause they were the size of 2nd graders but nodded and sat next to Gabby

Gabby was a black but real nice and was jewish curly black hair and her outside school life was a mum and dad and 6 older sisters Katie Katniss Tiana Wendy Maria Becky 2 4 older brothers Michael Carlos James and David 4 younger brothers Janiel Marco (twins Janiel and Marco) and Lucas and Luis (luis was adopted last year he's 2) 3 younger sisters Vicky Angelina and Fiona ages were Katie: 13 Katniss: 15 Tiana: 19 Maria: 14 Becky: 8 Michael: 24 Carlos: 17 James: 25 David: 12 Janiel: 3 Marco: 3 Lucas: 5 Luis: 2 Vicky: 1 month old Angelina: 1 Fiona: 4 there were a lot of kids at home for her she was 6

Mrs. Torres said to Raphael "Raphael you sit at 2nd table with those to girls and boy Laura Victoria and Mason"

Raphael nodded and walked sat next to Laura blonde girl who had 2 older brothers Ben and Chris she was the youngest

Mrs. Torres said to Donatello "Donnie you sit at table three with those three boys Freddy, Mark and Jason"

Donatello said "Okay Mrs. Torres"

He sat next to Jason

Mrs. Torres said to Michelangelo "Mikey you sit at table three with those three girls Rose, Mary, and Kate"

Mikey screamed when he saw Rose a red head wearing lip gloss then smiled when he saw diva Mary brunette Latino and hot Kate blonde chick Mary wore lip gloss and so did Kate they were like sisters

Mikey said "GIRLS"

Mary and Kate said in disgust "EWWW A BOY!"

Rose said with a french accent "He will give us coodies!"

Donatello said in smart tone "Coodies highly illogical"

Mary said with Spanish tone "Don't get smart with me boy!"

Kate and Rose nodded

Mrs. Torres gone strict for a second she said "Sit Now Michelangelo!"

Mikey quickly sat next to Rose and Rose tried to stay as far away from him

There were 6 tables other 2 were Natasha Amber Ashley and Robert Mandy Miranda Jake and Jack (twins)

Mrs. Torres said "Thank you" she smiled

Xoxo Xoxo Xoxo

At the play ground Mikey and Raph were climbing the monkey bars Leo was running and Donnie as sliding down

Gabby walked to Leo and said "Hi Ya'll I'm Gabriela Call me Gabby"

Leo said "I'm Leonardo call me Leo"

Gabby said "You have a long name"

Leo said "Yeah it's based on a renaissance artist Leonardo Da Vinci"

Gabby said "really?"

Leo said "Yes so was my 3 brothers Raphael Michelangelo and Donatello"

Gabby said "Wow! What's your favorite color?"

Leo said "Blue"

Gabby said "Me too but people tease me for liking blue and being tom-boy"

Leo said "What's Tom boy"

Gabby said "For liking boy stuff and acting like a boy"

Leo said "Oh"

Rose Natasha Mary and Kate were hanging out

Mikey said on monkey bars standing up on it "LOOK AT ME HAHAHA"

Rose said in French accent "You look so stupid Michelangelo you will fall and I will laugh"

Kate said in british accent "Yeah and I'm not ugly like boys and stupid like boys" she smirked with her pink lip gloss

Mikey had a small crush on Kate and Rose and Mary

Mikey fell but was okay

Rose and her friends laughed

Donatello yelled "Mikey! Are you okay?"

Mary said "Oh he's fine…"

Raphael was mad and yelled "You girls are being brats you know you just laughed at my lil bro get hurt!"

Anyelus a 1st grade slapped Raphael

Raphael yelled "OWW"

Anyelus had 4 sisters Camila, Abby, Emily And Lilly

Anyelus said "You deserved it you don't yell at my friends!" deep down Anyelus liked Raphael

Raphael tackled her and she cried

Mrs. Torres took Raphael for time-out

Anyelus was Latino and extremely rude and mean but was very dramatic and anyone believed her

Xoxo xoxo xoxo

Donatello saw Emma a kindergartener she was nice and she said shyly "Hi I'm Emma"

Donatello said "Donatello all me Donnie"

Xoxo xoxo xoxo

Funny how love starts…. Right?


End file.
